


The New Broken Scene

by calpalyay (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Time Travel, ashton is like 103, but to him he's only 21, chaptered fic, set in America lmao, time is different for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/calpalyay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe he was peculiar and Luke barely knew him. Maybe he smelled of danger and his eyes were wild. But he trusted him more than he should and he fell so hard and he was left in the dust.</p>
<p>Or the one where Ashton is a time traveller and meets Luke in the wrong order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Broken Scene

**Author's Note:**

> unedited

Time is strange, confusing, and a load of bullshit. Anne Frank and Martin Luther King Junior were born in the same year. Cleopatra was closer to the iPhone release than to the pyramids being built. but the most confusing thing I've ever encountered in my life hands-down, was Ashton Fletcher Irwin. Sorry, "A.F. Irwin" (but that's for people who don't know him the way I do). Irwin was born on July 7, 1912, which should have made him 103 years old. Only he's 21.

Irwin was cursed to never staying in one place, sometimes not even the same century. He was always zapped ahead, or back in time by a faceless force. He claims to be fearless and cold hearted, but I know better. He can never have anyone to hold or have any friends. Or maybe back then. Before he knew me. But then again he was gone in a second and I was left alone, without him. 

I'm getting ahead of myself. Besides, I'm making this story sound depressing. It really isn't. Well... most of it anyway. I think this story is pretty bad ass. this story karate chops Romeo and Juliet in the face with time travel and "the gay agenda". Plus, no bullshit suicide scene. 

The best day of my life started unfortunate. I was getting ready at 9 o'clock in the morning for a job interview at 11. At least, that was the plan. I actually woke up at 10:38, which gave me 32 minutes to get ready and arrive at the interview on time. While I hurriedly shoved my grown-up shoe on, I knocked over an old coffee mug I forgot to wash all over my only clean button up shirt.

Not only that, but while I was trying to dab the coffee out of my shirt, I saw my roommate's dog pee in my briefcase out of the corner of my eye. I immediately drop the washcloth and run towards the demon spawn, trying to shoot it away. 

"Ketchup!?! I swear to God I'm going to –" before I could finish my threat to the small Pomeranian, the power went out to my apartment. "did Michael not pay the bill? Michael – " I shouted until I remembered he was in Vegas with his "bro-dudes". "motherfucker." I grumbled.

Before I could even call to let the company know I was going to be late to my interview, they called to let me know they were " and no longer need of my services" and to " thank me for understanding". So I had to continue working in my boring office job. 

And because I decided to be a good boyfriend, (and because I had nothing to do with my day off work) I went to text Calum, my boyfriend of three months, if he wanted to come over. My reply was: 

TO: lucas 


End file.
